


Semantics

by Praxis51



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: David Levithan is amazing, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Lover's Dictionary;, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxis51/pseuds/Praxis51
Summary: A love story, told in moments.





	1. Abashed, adj.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So this is a work inspired by The Lover's Dictionary, a beautiful piece of writing where the dictionary is used as means of exploring the many aspects of love. Here I try to do the same thing, only I'm looking at the many fascinating bits and pieces of Shiro and Keith's relationship. It does not go in chronological order, so I apologize if that is confusing. I hope you enjoy!

Shiro can’t stop staring. 

It’s bad. He should be able to control himself. He feels like a creepy old man. He didn’t have this problem before Kerberos. 

_Keith didn’t look like that before Kerberos, _a traitorous voice in the back of Shiro’s mind whispers. Shiro clamps down on that thought quickly. It doesn’t matter what Keith looks like now. He’s still incredibly young, way too young for Shiro.__

____

Even if he has always been mature beyond his years, forced to grow up way before his time. Even if Keith has started treating Shiro less like a childhood idol and more like an equal. Even if, technically, Keith has been an adult for months now…

____

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice snaps Shiro out of his thoughts, “Is something wrong?” 

__Shiro realizes he’s been caught red-handed and feels his cheeks heat up._ _

____

“No, nothing. I was just thinking, that’s all,” Shiro is surprised he manages to sound so nonchalant. 

____

Keith smile the same soft smile he always gives Shiro before he turns back to Lance to finish their petty argument. Shiro’s heart thuds painfully in his chest. 

____

_Oh no_. 

____


	2. Abomination, n.

“I’m a monster,” Shiro whispers.

Keith twines their fingers together. 

“No,” he replies, just as softly, “you’re not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shiro :(


	3. Adrenaline, n.

Keith learns how to fly at 13. 

Technically, it’s not flying. Not really. It’s just an old hoverbike that Shiro managed to buy after months of saving up.

“This is a bad idea,” Shiro admits as he hands Keith the keys. There’s a reason why it’s illegal for minors to drive hoverbikes. But they’re in the middle of the desert and there’s nothing for Keith to crash into. This is as safe as flying a speeding hoverbike is going to get. 

“I’ll be careful,” Keith promises as he clutches the keys close to his chest, afraid at any moment that Shiro is going to change his mind. Shiro chuckles at Keith’s earnestness. 

“You say that now. But you’ll be a speed demon. I can tell,” Shiro says before going on to explain how exactly the hoverbike works. Keith’s always been a fast learner, especially when he actually likes the subject so within a few minutes he’s climbing onto the bike, ready to go. 

“Don’t kill yourself,” Shiro teases, with just a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“I’ll try,” Keith says with a smile. And then he’s off. 

It’s _fast_ , his hair whipping in the wind. Shiro’s right, he is a speed demon. Who wouldn’t be? The rush is incredible and Keith can’t get enough. 

_This is what freedom feels like,_ he thinks. 

Too soon, Shiro is waving him down. 

“What did you think?” Shiro asks as Keith takes off the helmet Shiro insisted on. 

“That...that was amazing!” Keith says, laughing. 

“That’s nothing compared to real flying,” Shiro replies. 

It’s in that moment that Keith decides he’ll do anything to get the chance to _really_ fly. 


	4. Anguish, n.

Keith has dealt with loss. Over the years, he’s learned to brace himself for it. 

Except the one time he doesn’t, the one time he truly believes someone’s promises to _stay_ , the universe is there to remind him. 

He will always end up alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or Kudos are sincerely appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
